FIGS. 4 and 5 show a conventional music stand which includes a rod 50 having a plurality of slits 500 defined in the upper end thereof to which an upper fastener 53 is fixedly mounted by welding, a sleeve 80 movably mounted to the rod 50 and a lower fastener 52 mounted to a lower end of the rod 50. The upper fastener 53 has a cam means 531 connected thereto so as to clamp an inner rod (not shown) inserted into the upper end of the rod 50. The sleeve 80 has three lugs 84, 85 (only two are shown) and the lower fastener 52 has three lugs 520 to each of which a base leg 62 is pivotally connected, three trusses 70 respectively and pivotally connected to the three base legs 62 and the three lugs 84, 85 so as to form a tripod stand base. The sleeve 80 has a slit 81 defined through the peripheral wall thereof and two distal ends defining the slit 81 each have a lug 82/83 extending laterally therefrom so as to pivotally connect to a fastening means 90 which has a hook so as to hook on a ring member 91 located below the sleeve 80 on the rod 50 to position the sleeve 80 on the rod 50. When assembling the music stand, the sleeve 80 has to mount to the rod 50 before the upper fastener 53 is welded to the rod 50. Therefore, the outer elelctroplating of the upper fastener 53 could be peeled off during the welding process thus resulting in rusting. If the electroplating process is taken after the sleeve 80 is mounted to the rod 50, the music stand will occupy too much space and is difficult to be electrocoated.
Therefore, the present invention intends to provide a sleeve which is composed of two parts so that the rod and the upper fastener can be welded and electroplated before the sleeve is mounted to the rod so as to have a complete outer coating. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional music stand.